Aishiteru
by kurisu riku
Summary: Walau raga kita terpisah jauh, namun hati kita selalu dekat. Bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu dan rasakan aku. Song fic pertama! Sasusaku!


Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Aishiteru (Menunggu) : Zivilia

Fic ini punya Riku !

Summary :

Walau raga kita terpisah jauh, namun hati kita selalu dekat. Bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu dan rasakan aku. Song fic pertama! Sasusaku!

R&R please.. =D

**AISHITERU**

Menunggu sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku

Saat ku harus bersabar dan terus bersabar

Menantikan kehadiran dirimu

Entah sampai kapan aku harus menunggu

Sesuatu yang sangat sulit tuk ku jalani

Hidup dalam kesendirian sepi tanpamu

Kadang ku berpikir cari penggantimu

Saat kau jauh disana

Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 19 tahun yang memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu dan mata bening bewarna hijau emerald berdiri terpaku menatap jalanan yang lengang di pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Semua orang tahu tentang dirinya, kunoichi medis berbakat dengan wajah nan cantik jelita yang membuat hampir semua laki-laki di Konoha terpikat dan jatuh hati padanya. Namun, wajah jelita yang menawan itu tak pernah sekali pun dihiasi seulas senyum tulus yang mencapai mata beningnya. Kenapa? Uchiha Sasuke lah alasannya. Hampir enam tahun, pewaris terakhir keturunan klan Uchiha itu meninggalkan dirinya dan Konoha. Meninggalkan mimpi-mimpi dan persahabatan hanya demi dendam yang membutakan hatinya. Ketika semua orang mulai melupakan pewaris Uchiha, gadis emerald masih saja tetap menunggu lelaki pujaan hatinya tersebut dengan berdiri di sana, di gerbang Konoha ketika langit mulai senja. Berharap penantiannya kan berakhir dengan kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Enam tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Sakura tuk menjalani hari-hari sepi tanpa hadirnya Sasuke. Pernyataan-pernyataan akan kebodohan dirinya yang masih saja menanti Sasuke sudah menjadi santapan yang mengebalkan hatinya. Putus asa? Bukan hanya sekali, namun beribu kali ia merasakan sakit akan penantiannya yang tak pernah berujung. Sempat ia berpikir tuk berpaling pada orang lain. Tapi hatinya tak pernah mau mengingkari bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Harapan adalah satu-satunya kekuatan Sakura untuk tetap bertahan. Bertahan dengan kebodohannya, bertahan dengan penantiannya, bertahan akan rasa cinta di hatinya.

Gelisah sesaat saja tiada kabarmu, ku curiga

Entah penantianku tak akan sia-sia

Dan berikan satu jawaban pasti

Entah sampai kapan aku harus bertahan

Saat kau jauh disana

rasa cemburu merasuk kedalam pikiranku

melayang tak tentu arah tentang dirimu

apakah sama apa yang kau rasakan

Ujung jalan setapak itu tak kunjung juga menampakkan sesosok bayangan yang dinanti oleh Sakura. Sang ratu malam pun mulai menampakkan sinar pucat kekuningan di langit. Maka berakhirlah penantian Sakura hari ini. Hasilnya? Nihil. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke rumahnya, kembali memandangi foto berbingkai yang mengingatkan dirinya akan tim 7 terlebih ingat akan Uchiha Sasuke. Dipeluknya foto itu dengan linangan air mata. Rasa gelisah telah merajai pikiran Sakura selama enam tahun penantiannya. Tak sedikit pun kabar yang ia dapatkan tentang Sasuke.

Apakah memang penantiannya hanya sia-sia? Sampai kapan ia harus bertahan? Akankah ia mendapat jawaban atas semua pertanyaan di relung hatinya itu? Entahlah. Saat Sasuke jauh dari dirinya, rasa sesak menyeruak layaknya riak gelombang air laut yang memecah karang pantai. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan. Seberapa besarkah dendammu itu Sasuke? Ketakutan dan kecemburuan Sakura terhadap rasa dendam Sasuke semakin mencabik hati yang telah remuk. Sesekali ia berharap bahwa Sasuke juga akan memikirkannya. Meski harapan itu sebenarnya hanyalah sesuatu yang semu.

Walau raga kita terpisah jauh

Namun hati kita selalu dekat

Bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu

Dan rasakan aku

Kepergian Sasuke yang terlalu jauh tak mengurangi rasa cinta Sakura terhadapnya, karena Sakura percaya hati mereka kan selalu dekat. Berharap Sasuke merindukan dia dan pejamkan mata hingga kedua mata onyx dan emerald kan bertemu di dimensi lain. Dan rasakanlah kehadiran masing-masing.

Merasakan sentuhan ujung jemari satu sama lain. Menautkannya dengan erat dan menggenggamnya dengan berpadu pada perasaan tak ingin kehilangan. Dia, Haruno Sakura tak ingin kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke meski pertemuan ini hanya ada dalam lamunannya.

Kekuatan cinta kita takkan pernah rapuh

Terhapus ruang dan waktu

Percayakan kesetiaan ini pada ketulusan

Aishiteru

Sakura kan bertahan dengan cinta itu. Mempertahankan cinta yang tak pernah rapuh, tak akan terhapus oleh ruang dan termakan waktu. Kesetiaan yang berlandaskan ketulusan kan menjadi sandaran pada penantiannya yang tak berujung. "Sasuke-kun, aishiteru."

Hapus sendiri pikiran melayang terbang

Perasaan resah gelisah

Jalani kenyataan hidup tanpa gairah

Begitu terbiasa seorang Haruno Sakura menjalani hidup tanpa haluan yang pasti. Menapaki jalan sepi hanya tuk sekedar menanti baik di senja hari ini maupun dalam lamunan yang tak bertepi. Hanya kepada langit malam ia berkeluh kesah atas keresahan dan kegelisahan yang menenggelamkan hidup, cita-cita, mimpi, dan juga cintanya. Hidupnya hanya sebagai raga tanpa jiwa.

Banyak segala misi dan ambisimu

Akhiri semuanya cukup sampai di sini

Dan buktikan pengorbanan cintamu untukku

Ku mohon kau kembali

Dendam seorang Uchiha telah menghancurkan segalanya. Sang Emerald pun tak kuat lagi menahan letih akan penantiannya terhadap pewaris terakhir klan Uchiha. Seluruh waktu telah ia habiskan tuk menanti cinta kecilnya yang perlahan tumbuh menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari mata beningnya, telah menutup lembaran penantian di hari itu. Masih tanpa melepas harapan bahwa Sasuke kan kembali, entah kapan. "Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun."

-; TAMAT ;-

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya.. hohohohoho XDDD

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic gaje saya. maaf kalau masih pendek, masih dalah tahap belajar..hehe3

Saya adalah author baru, mohon maaf karena masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingan agar bisa lebih baik. m(_ _)'m

Review ya...


End file.
